


Requiem for a Dying Song

by minkhollow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this case, the end was less drama and more compromise.  It also wasn't, exactly, the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Dying Song

**Author's Note:**

> oxonienis' porn battle once again, prompt of 'could have been'; Quinby helped with backstory brainstorming.  
> I am not Joss Whedon; I'm just borrowing because these two deserve a fairer shake.

(The Wonderflonium bounces at the bridge opening, taking the freeze ray with it; he can't replace it in time for the shelter dedication. Penny dumps Captain Hammer not long after that anyway, saying she'd rather take a chance on someone who's willing to see her as more than a trophy. She's not at all sure about the League, but a little research shows they don't give a shit about social change, so Billy lets it drop.

Penny has no objections to mostly-harmless fun, though, so not only does he not drop the blog, he adds a character. Mistress Mayhem is a hit.)

There's a blog post that ends in a cliffhanger, sure to light up the fan speculation; Dr. Horrible proposes to Mistress Mayhem.

Billy shuts off the webcam, aware that Penny's still staring at him and suddenly nervous about the whole thing. "So, um. I meant that for real, too."

"Really?"

He nods, not trusting himself to speak; Penny's beaming, though, so he thinks he's in the clear.

"I will," she says, and kisses him. He kisses back, and before he knows it, they're both half out of costume. (He still can't believe his luck, really.)

They carry on like that for a while - it's still new enough that they're milking it for all it's worth, but they each know a little of what the other likes, now. Half the fun's turned out to be the anticipation, and... well, it seems like time to pay off some of that.

Billy would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous; it's not like he's ever been in this position before. But it can't be that hard once he gets going, and after he starts kissing down Penny's chest, she actually urges him on. Once he actually gets between her legs, he's relaxed enough to enjoy it.

"God," she says, "oh, don't stop--" And then her hips start bucking, and that's enough to send him over the edge himself.

They stay in bed for an hour or so after that, half undressed and not really caring; after a while, Penny looks at him, still smiling a little drowsily. "What say we get cleaned up and go get dinner?"

"Good idea. One at a time, though, or we won't leave until midnight or something, at this rate." Billy blushes almost as soon as the words leave his mouth, but Penny just laughs and kisses him.

"I think we can manage that. I won't be long, love."

He watches her gather clothes and head for the bathroom, still not really believing his luck. But if this is a dream, he sure as hell doesn't want to wake up.


End file.
